


Scotch, il terzo (Scotch, the Third)

by TheMajesticTrilobite



Series: Scotch [Traduzione Italiana] [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italian translation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTrilobite/pseuds/TheMajesticTrilobite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimettere a posto i pezzi, la continuazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch, il terzo (Scotch, the Third)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, the Third (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337643) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> N.d.A.: Ultimamente il tempo per scrivere è stato un po’ disorganizzato e folle… Questo brano segue direttamente da “Scotch”.  
> Grazie ad artacuda. Prova così pazientemente a farmi usare le virgole e le congiunzioni nella giusta combinazione, ma sono molto testarda.  
> Assicuratevi di scaricare la magnifica podfic di themusecalliope, che trovate qui! http://www.mediafire.com/?jcmpnxg16y4baj1
> 
> N.d.T.: Come sempre, le NdA si riferiscono all'originale. Anche se in questo caso il pezzo sulle virgole e le congiunzioni è ampiamente applicabile anche nel mio caso... la punteggiatura è un po' come l'anello del potere: ha volontà propria e intenzioni maligne... perdonate eventuali errori :)

Greg Lestrade era in piedi davanti alla porta del 221 di Baker Street, cercando di decidere se bussare o meno. Una volta, questa porta era stata oggetto di molta sorveglianza, da parte di geni del crimine, giornalisti, poliziotti e, più di tutti, pensò Lestrade, dell’onnipotente fratello dell’ex-inquilino. Ora sperava che non fosse più sorvegliata, in modo che nessuno lo potesse vedere starsene lì in piedi sul gradino a tergiversare se bussare ad una porta da cui una volta aveva semplicemente irrotto, sicuro di ricevere quell’insoffribile versione di benvenuto che era la specialità di Sherlock Holmes, del fatto che fosse sempre felice di vederlo anche se sogghignava e faceva finta del contrario.

La verità era che non era sicuro che incontrare John Watson fosse, in fondo, una buona idea, dato che l’ultima volta che aveva irrotto da quella porta era venuto con un mandato d’arresto e un paio di manette e aveva minacciato di arrestare anche John. Non era stato il suo momento migliore e neanche qualcosa di cui fosse particolarmente fiero. Era molto grato che il suo nome fosse stato assolto dalle accuse e che la sua carriera fosse salva e che fosse stato preso in considerazione per una promozione, soprattutto tutte le volte che gli capitava di vedere le facce stupite e non più compiaciute di sé di Sally e Anderson. Ma non era sicuro di meritarsi veramente di esserne uscito così pulito e senza sforzi come era successo.

Per la prima volta capiva perché Sherlock avesse messo tanta distanza tra se stesso e Mycroft. Mycroft non aveva mai dato l’impressione a Lestrade di essere un tipo con cui fosse facile andare d’accordo, ma come fratello gli era sembrato abbastanza decente. Un po’ critico forse, e dispotico certamente, ma preoccupato per il benessere di Sherlock. Lestrade non avrebbe mai definito Mycroft amorevole, ma pensava anche che fosse abbastanza evidente che volesse _davvero_ bene a Sherlock, e Lestrade aveva spesso pensato che Sherlock fosse più crudele del dovuto quando si trattava di Mycroft. Sherlock era di regola più crudele di quanto fosse strettamente necessario, certo, ma ora Lestrade ne capiva il perché con Mycroft. Era bello avere qualcuno di potente e generoso con quel potere dalla tua parte, ma ti faceva sentire un po’… sporco. Lestrade avrebbe preferito uscire pulito dall’inchiesta perché _era_ effettivamente innocente di ogni misfatto. Era grato a Mycroft per l’aiuto, ma capiva perché Sherlock fosse arrivato velocemente a risentirlo e, con la sua tipica mancanza di tatto e diplomazia, l’avesse allontanato.

Così Lestrade stette sul gradino dell’ingresso, prese un respiro profondo e sperò che Mycroft non stesse guardando questa dimostrazione di indecisione. Il pensiero che potesse essere immortalato dalle telecamere in questo stato lo spinse a sollevare la mano e bussare.

Fu la signora Hudson ad aprire la porta, e Lestrade le sorrise come se questa fosse una visita perfettamente normale. “Signora Hudson,” disse, con quasi eccessivo entusiasmo, per compensare tutta l’anormalità della visita. “Come sta?” Prese addirittura le sue mani tra le proprie e le diede un bacio sulla guancia, e poi si domandò vagamente se avesse completamente perso la testa e, santo cielo, sperava _davvero_ che questa porta non fosse più sorvegliata da nessuno.

“Oh, Ispettore!” esclamò lei, e gli strinse le mani abbastanza forte da trascinarlo in un abbraccio.

“Oh,” disse lui, sorpreso, ma l’abbraccio era stretto e un po’ disperato e Lestrade si sentì immediatamente in colpa ad averci messo così tanto a fare una visita a questo posto.

“È così _bello_ vederla,” gli disse, con voce un po’ commossa.

“Altrettanto,” disse lui gentilmente. “Come sta?” chiese di nuovo.

Lei lo liberò dall’abbraccio, tirando un po’ su col naso e asciugandosi gli occhi con un fazzolettino. “Oh, sa com’è. Sto… sa com’è.”

“Già,” disse lui, e mise le mani in tasca, cercando di pensare a quali altri convenevoli potessero scambiarsi.

“Lei come sta?” chiese lei improvvisamente, come ricordandosi solo allora le sue buone maniere.

“Oh, sto bene,” disse gioviale e si dondolò un po’ sui talloni. Sapeva di sembrare ridicolo. Conscio del fantasma di telecamere passate, chiuse la porta. “John è in casa?”

La signora Hudson lo fissò. “Oh. Non lo sa.”

Per un terribile momento Lestrade pensò che fosse possibile che anche John Watson fosse morto e nessuno glielo avesse detto. Gli sembrava appropriato, credibile quanto tutto il resto che era successo durante lo scorso pazzo mese. “Non so cosa?”

“Si è trasferito.” gli occhi della signora Hudson si riempirono di lacrime. “Non lo sopportava, poverino.”

“Oh,” realizzò Lestrade. “Sì. Posso immaginare.”

“Non gliel’ha detto?”

Lestrade pensò che sicuramente avrebbe presto raggiunto il limite massimo dei sensi di colpa, ma al momento stavano raggiungendo nuove vette. O abissi. “Non gli parlo da quando…” ammise e poi confessò onestamente, a mo’ di scusa: “Non sapevo cosa dire.”

“Oh,” sospirò la signora Hudson, gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime, “nessuno lo sa. Posso dirti dov’è. Fammi andare a prendere l’indirizzo. Gli farebbe molto piacere vederti.” Si affrettò verso il suo appartamento.

Lestrade voleva farle presente che non era ancora completamente sicuro che fosse così, considerata l’ultima volta che si erano visti, ma la signora Hudson era una di quelle persone che perdonavano e dimenticavano subito. Era grazie a quello, pensava, che era riuscita a sopportare Sherlock così a lungo. Non solo sopportarlo, ma volergli sinceramente bene. Lestrade sospettava che se le avesse ricordato che l’ultima volta che era stato lì, uno dei suoi sergenti aveva scortato John Watson giù da quelle scale dopo averlo arrestato, la signora Hudson gli avrebbe fatto un suono di disapprovazione e detto che era tutta acqua passata. Non serviva a niente cercare di intrattenere una conversazione seria sulle circostanze che circondavano la morte di Sherlock Holmes con la signora Hudson.

La signora Hudson tornò con un pezzo di carta tra le mani, che gli passò. “È stato davvero bello vederla, Ispettore. È così silenzioso da quando…” la signora Hudson gettò un’occhiata al piano di sopra, come se il richiamo del fantasma che lì viveva fosse troppo forte per lei.

“L’ha svuotato completamente?”

“Chi?”

“John. Ha portato tutto con sé?” Lestrade provò a pensarci, gli apparecchi scientifici di Sherlock, mucchi di miscellanea, violino e teschio e vestaglia ed esperimenti, tutto raccolto e trasportato in un nuovo posto. Non sembrava qualcosa che John avrebbe fatto.

La signora Hudson lo confermò. “Dio mio, no. John non vuole averci nulla a che fare. Io non sapevo cosa fare, ma è passato Mycroft—Conosci Mycroft? Il fratello di Sherlock?”

Lestrade voleva dire _Sì, a quanto pare sono il suo nuovo compagno di bevute_ , ma sembrava troppo strano da dire ad alta voce, così inclinò solo educatamente la testa in segno di assenso.

“Ecco, è passato. Ed è tanto una brava persona, Mycroft. Non pensa che sia proprio una brava persona?”

Lestrade pensò che “brava persona” non fosse un appellativo che avrebbe usato per descrivere Mycroft, neanche se gli avessero detto di usarne cento. Non che non fosse una brava persona, ma allo stesso tempo non si poteva nemmeno dire che fosse una brava persona. Lestrade disse “hmm” senza sbilanciarsi.

“Comunque, è passato e ha detto che dovevo tenere tutto nell’appartamento esattamente com’è, e che avrebbe continuato a pagare l’affitto.”

“Esattamente com’è,” ripeté Lestrade.

“Ha detto così.”

Lestrade gettò un’occhiata verso le scale. “Be’ è strano, no?”

“Strano? Perché?”

Lestrade la guardò. “Non era quasi mai qui quando Sherlock era vivo. Ora è improvvisamente diventato… cosa? Sentimentale?”

“Be’, può dargli torto? Davvero? Le persone diventano strane quando muoiono i parenti. Quando è morto mio marito, non ho mangiato altro che cavoletti di Bruxelles per un’intera settimana. Comunque è un brav’uomo e così triste, non ho il cuore di non mantenerla per lui.”

Lestrade inclinò la testa, assorto nei suoi pensieri, guardando le scale. “Le darebbe fastidio?” chiese.

“Mi darebbe fastidio cosa?”

“Se io… dicessi addio.” Gesticolò verso le scale, verso l’appartamento che stava in cima.

“Oh. No, per nulla. Si prenda tutto il tempo che vuole.” La signora Hudson gli posò una mano gentile sul braccio. “È stato bello vederla, Ispettore. Dovrebbe passare ogni tanto. È così… silenzioso qui.” Lestrade lo poteva immaginare. Lei fluttuò via, tornando nel suo appartamento.

Eventualmente, Lestrade salì le scale come le aveva salite innumerevoli volte prima ed entrò nel salotto dell’appartamento. Era buio nella stanza, e c’era il senso di chiuso che avevano le stanze in cui non viveva nessuno. Il portatile di Sherlock, chiuso e spento, probabilmente per sempre, era in equilibrio precario su una pila instabile di giornali ingialliti. Non vide il portatile di John da nessuna parte, e Lestrade realizzò che ovviamente John se l’era portato dietro, ma sembrava strano non vederlo al suo posto sulla scrivania, aperto sulla pagina del blog in attesa del prossimo articolo. A parte il portatile, non c’era nessun vero segno che mancasse qualcosa. Tutto era come Lestrade se lo sarebbe aspettato. L’impronta di John sull’appartamento non era mai stata nemmeno un quarto di quella di Sherlock, in fatto di oggetti.

Lestrade si diresse al caminetto, scavalcando una pila ordinata di spartiti coronata da un gessetto, stette in piedi accanto al teschio sulla mensola del camino, osservò la stanza ed emise un profondo sospiro. Era salito lì spinto dalla curiosità, perché l’improvviso slancio di sentimentalità da parte di Mycroft gli era parso bizzarro. Ma dopotutto, era bizzarro che Mycroft l’avesse prelevato per bere un bicchiere di scotch in un club per gentiluomini molto elegante. La signora Hudson aveva ragione. Le persone facevano cose strane quando moriva un parente, Lestrade l’aveva visto più e più volte. Così era salito in quella stanza per curiosità, ma avrebbe dovuto evitarlo. L’attutito abbandono della stanza era insopportabile e Lestrade si sentì momentaneamente bloccato lì dentro, intrappolato in come la stanza era stata una volta, quando non era mai ferma e mai silenziosa e frequentemente _più_ di qualunque cosa di quanto qualsiasi persona ragionevole avrebbe mai voluto. Fu colpito improvvisamente, senza preavviso, mentre era lì in piedi, in un modo che non gli era ancora successo, dalla realizzazione che non sarebbe mai più entrato in questo appartamento. Dopotutto fu contento di essere salito, così che l’ultima volta sarebbe stata questo momento di lutto e non il momento in cui aveva tirato fuori le manette.

Sollevò la mano e posò le dita sul teschio sulla mensola e mormorò, sentendosi un po’ sciocco ma anche come se dovesse dirlo: “Mi dispiace.”

Poi uscì dal salotto, stette in cima alle scale, pensò alla pila di spartiti che aveva scavalcato e rientrò nella stanza. E, per quanto passasse gli occhi su ogni superficie possibile, non riuscì a trovare l’adorato violino di Sherlock Holmes.

***

Con l’indirizzo di John in mano e avendo messo da parte del tempo apposta per andarlo a trovare, non aveva nessuna scusa per non andare a trovare John. Voleva avere una scusa, ma per averne una avrebbe dovuto chiamare Donovan e quella era una cosa che non sarebbe successa. Non era sicuro che lui e Donovan avrebbero mai davvero ritrovato un buon rapporto lavorativo. Sarebbe stato davvero meglio se lei avesse fatto richiesta di trasferimento, pensava. Non voleva dover fare lui la richiesta, perché gli sembrava… sbagliato. Un po’ come se la stesse punendo in fondo. E, a parte l’atteggiamento magnanimo che aveva dimostrato con Mycroft, sapeva che ci avrebbe preso troppo gusto nel punire Donovan, e così di conseguenza stava evitando di soccombere alla tentazione. Nella sua testa questo fatto lo rendeva in qualche modo la persona migliore.

Be’, considerò, arrivando all’indirizzo di John, forse il problema se ne sarebbe andato via. Forse Mycroft gli avrebbe fatto avere una promozione. O forse avrebbe fatto assassinare Sally.

L’edificio era circa delle stesse dimensioni di quello della signora Hudson, e in un simile stato di benevolo mezzo-abbandono. John si sarà pure trasferito, pensò Lestrade, ma non era andato molto lontano.

Il portone era aperto, e Lestrade entrò e considerò il vano in cui era, guardando di nuovo l’indirizzo datogli dalla signora Hudson. “C” aveva scritto, e trovò “C” su una porta al primo piano e, prendendo un respiro profondo, bussò. Magari John non sarebbe stato in casa, e così avrebbe potuto allo stesso tempo placare la sua coscienza ed evitare il disagio che avrebbe inevitabilmente caratterizzato l’incontro.

“Chi è?” chiamò John, quasi immediatamente.

_Dannazione_ , pensò Lestrade, poi chiamò di rimando: “Sono Greg.”

“Oh,” arrivò la risposta, in tono vagamente sorpreso. “Solo un secondo.”

Lestrade sentì il suono della serratura che veniva aperta e del catenaccio tolto. Era buffo, la sicurezza non era mai stata qualcosa di cui John fosse sembrato incline a preoccuparsi quando era stato coinquilino di un uomo circondato da assassini di fama mondiale e geni del crimine.

“Ciao,” disse Lestrade, quando John ebbe aperto la porta, e accennò anche un piccolo saluto con la mano, perché evidentemente si comportava come un idiota adesso.

“Ciao,” disse John, con un tono che Lestrade non riuscì ad interpretare. “Entra, entra.” Aprì un po’ di più la porta.

“Sei sicuro?” chiese Lestrade. “Non voglio interromperti se sei occupato—”

“Non sono occupato,” replicò John fermamente e dal tono sembrava quasi che trovasse ridicola l’idea di essere occupato. “Prego. Entra.”

Lestrade attraversò la soglia e si trovò in una piccola cucina, che si apriva su un piccolo salotto con solo i mobili strettamente indispensabili. I muri erano di un bianco distaccato, risultavano austeri e sembravano implorare di essere coperti con qualcosa: carta da parati, fotografie, qualunque cosa. Ma John non ci aveva appeso nulla. L’unica cosa che sembrasse contenere anche solo un briciolo di John Watson in tutto l’appartamento era il portatile sul bancone della cucina. Solo che era chiuso, anziché aperto e ronzante. Lestrade supponeva che fosse possibile che questo aspetto spartano fosse la preferenza di John e che avesse solo sopportato il caotico disordine di Sherlock tutto intorno a lui, ma era un po’ come entrare in una tomba di marmo. Aveva paura che la sua voce avrebbe rimbombato quando avesse parlato. “È un bel posto,” disse, perché non poteva esattamente dire che era orribile, e la sua voce non rimbombò.

“Grazie,” disse John, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui. “Ehm,” guardò Lestrade, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate, e Lestrade ancora non riusciva a leggere bene la sua espressione. “Come facevi a sapere che ero qui?”

Lestrade si domandò se avesse commesso un terribile sbaglio a venire qui. “Oh. La signora Hudson. Mi ha dato l’indirizzo. Spero che non ti dispiaccia?”

“No, figurati. Figurati. Entra. Siedi. Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”

Lestrade, seguendo l’invito era vagato in salotto e stava osservando il solitario divano dall’aspetto triste, che rappresentava l’unico posto dove sedersi nella stanza. “No,” disse. “Sono a posto.”

“Sicuro?”

“Sono a posto,” Lestrade si sedette sul divano e John uscì dalla cucina, si fermò e poi avvicinò uno sgabello dal bancone e si sedette di fronte a lui, che a Lestrade sembrò un atteggiamento più aperto ad una conversazione che sedersi accanto a lui sul divano.

“Allora,” disse immediatamente John. “Come vanno le cose?”

John voleva chiaramente dirigere la conversazione e sarebbe probabilmente risultato vantaggioso per Lestrade lasciarglielo fare. “Oh. Sai com’è. È tutto abbastanza tipico, tutto…” Lestrade lasciò la frase sospesa, per la prima volta ripensando veramente a cosa aveva fatto nelle ultime sei settimane. Niente, veramente. “È stato abbastanza noioso in realtà,” ammise.

John rise, il genere di risata che era più vicina a un singhiozzo. “Sì, vero?”

C’era qualcosa di catartico in quella piccola triste risata, come se avesse rotto la tensione nella stanza abbastanza da permettere a Lestrade di respirare. John Watson era triste, ma si stava facendo forza, e questo era incoraggiante. E non aveva aperto la conversazione con accuse ben meritate. “Un po’,” disse Lestrade. Diede un’occhiata all’appartamento e cercò di farsi venire in mente qualcosa di positivo da dirne. “È un buon posto vero? Buon vicinato intendo. Silenzioso. Sembra.”

John rise di nuovo, quella stessa risata disperata. “Silenzioso,” disse. “Sì.” Si guardò intorno. “È così… _silenzioso_ ”

_Ah_ , pensò Lestrade. _Certo. Oops_. Lestrade si schiarì la gola. “John, mi—”

“Non.” Si bloccò e chiuse brevemente gli occhi. “Non dirmi che ti dispiace per la mia perdita.”

“Non volevo dire quello,” disse Lestrade sinceramente. “Volevo dire che mi dispiace per—”

“Non ti disturbare neanche per quello. Non importa.”

“Sì, che importa.”

“ _Importava_ , Greg. Ora è finita.” Il suo tono era così fragile e il suo sguardo così tagliente che Lestrade fece fatica a tenersi fermo senza contorcersi dall’imbarazzo. _Sono magnanimo e ti perdono_ , stava dicendo John Watson, _ma non lo dimenticherò_.

A volte, pensò Lestrade, era meglio non essere perdonati per certe cose. “John, non volevo—”

John lo interruppe di nuovo con un suono di disgusto. “Certo che non volevi. Sia tu che Mycroft.”

“Mycroft?” fece eco Lestrade. “Lui che c’entra?”

John parlò come se non lo avesse sentito. “Non volevi. Non era tua intenzione. Non immaginavi come sarebbe andato tutto a finire. Certo che no. Chi lo fa? Ho catturato criminali con te, Greg.” Gli sorrise sarcasticamente, senza calore. “Non è così che dicono tutti? ‘Non volevo, Ispettore, non so cosa sia successo.’”

Lestrade fu sorpreso abbastanza da ridacchiare. Non perché ci fosse qualcosa di divertente, ma perché be’, era tutto così veramente _assurdo_. “Hai ragione. Dicono proprio così.” Si sentiva ridicolo. Ed esausto. Si passò le mani sulla faccia e si sporse indietro sul patetico divano di John Watson. “Non avevo fatto quell’associazione. Mi dispiace di essere venuto qui a dirti che non volevo.”

John sospirò e Lestrade notò l’antagonismo abbandonarlo visibilmente, lo vide crollare un po’ sullo sgabello. “No. Mi dispiace di essermela presa. So che non volevi. Certo che non volevi. Nessuno se l’aspettava.” Fece una pausa. “Anche se avresti potuto essere un po’ più gentile quando ci hai arrestati.”

“Non ho arrestato _te_ ,” fece notare Lestrade.

“Hai minacciato di farlo,” replicò calmo John, gli occhi fissi su di lui.

“Ho minacciato di farlo. Sì. _Davvero_ mi dispiace, è stata una strana notte, era—”

John interruppe le sue scuse, scuotendo la testa. “Il commissario è entrato dopo di te, Greg, ho capito abbastanza in fretta che le cose non erano più in mano tua e fuori dal tuo controllo. Immagino che sarai in un mare di guai per tutta questa faccenda?”

“Veramente no. A quanto pare ho un benefattore.”

“Un benefattore?”

“Mycroft.”

John alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Mio Dio, Mycroft è _ovunque_ ultimamente. Non si può mettere piede fuori casa senza inciampare su Mycroft.”

“L’ha presa male?” suggerì Lestrade.

“Chi lo sa?”

“La signora Hudson ha detto che sta tenendo l’appartamento così com’è.”

“Sì. Pensa che tra qualche settimana tornerò in me e vorrò tutta quella roba. Come se potessi volerla. Ti puoi immaginare? Raccogliere tutta la roba di Sherlock e metterla da qualche parte? Sarebbe già abbastanza male metterla in deposito, chiudere la porta e lasciarla lì al buio e all’umido e alla polvere. Ma sarebbe peggio viverci, averla intorno costantemente, come se lui fosse uscito per un secondo, starei sempre ad aspettare…” John prese un respiro tremante. “Ma non posso neanche _venderla_. Non so neanche cosa _sia_ la metà delle volte, e passerei tutto il tempo a desiderare che lui fosse lì per poterglielo chiedere perché non gliel’ho mai chiesto quando potevo e, dannazione Greg, non voglio averci nulla a che fare. Vorrei che Mycroft semplicemente… non lo so. Se ne andasse.”

“Continua a disturbarti?”

“No. No, in realtà. Sono stato ingiusto. L’ho incontrato solo una volta. Manda messaggi. Messaggi normali. Almeno, normali per Mycroft. Consegnati da un corriere, ma almeno non sono sigillati con la ceralacca e cuciti nella federa del mio cuscino o qualcosa di ugualmente assurdo.”

Lestrade non poté fare a meno di sorridere. “Messaggi su cosa?”

“Cose in sospeso sul blog e cose del genere. Non è colpa sua, ma sento che preferirei una separazione netta, sai? Non doverlo affrontare, non doverci più _pensare_.”

“Posso fare da intermediario se vuoi.”

John lo guardò curiosamente. “ _Conosci_ Mycroft?”

“Pensi che ci sia qualcuno che conosca Mycroft?”

“Pare giusto. No, non è un problema, me ne occuperò io. Sono nervoso oggi, scusa. Sono stato un pessimo padrone di casa. Sul serio, sei sicuro di non volere niente?”

Non sapeva perché la diga che aveva attentamente costruito scelse quell’istante per rompersi, ma si ruppe. Forse era questo posto, forse respirare la desolazione di quest’appartamento ti logorava. Ultimamente aveva continuato a ripetersi di non pensare al passato, ai piccoli, insignificanti momenti che componevano, in fondo, un’amicizia. In sei settimane aveva cercato di non pensare a Sherlock Holmes, e non pensò a lui adesso, ma ripensò a John, alla festa che aveva organizzato per la vigilia di Natale, tutto felice mentre offriva bibite e stuzzichini. John era entrato nella vita di Sherlock e in qualche modo aveva preso le persone disparate nell’orbita di Sherlock e le aveva strette tutte in una specie di famiglia raffazzonata. _Vieni da noi per la vigilia_ aveva detto John, _credo che inaugureremo una tradizione, una riunione annuale_. Al tempo, Lestrade era stato, come tutti loro, di buon umore. Era sembrato un periodo gioioso, con tutta la vita davanti, tutti loro alleati nella strana, frustrante dedizione all’insoffribile genio che condividevano. Tanti Natali in cui Sherlock avrebbe fatto commenti orribili e loro sarebbero stati irritati, ed era stato qualcosa di _divertente_ di cui fare parte, divertente grazie a John, e ora, in sei settimane, con la stella intorno a cui orbitavano sparita, erano lasciati tutti alla deriva, a muoversi per inerzia. “No,” disse, sorpreso da quanto suonasse triste nel dirlo, da quanto _fosse_ triste improvvisamente. “Sono davvero a posto.”

John sembrò percepire il suo cambiamento d’umore. “Come lo hai conosciuto?” chiese improvvisamente.

“Sherlock?” chiarì Lestrade. Non era una domanda che John gli avesse mai fatto.

John annuì brevemente.

Sei settimane in cui non aveva pensato a Sherlock Holmes. Lestrade ci pensò ora, a come era quando si erano appena conosciuti, quando Lestrade non aveva avuto il minimo sospetto delle cose sorprendenti che sarebbero successe. “Diciamo solo che l’ultima volta che l’ho arrestato non è stata la prima volta che l’ho arrestato.”

“Droga?” tirò a indovinare John. “È per quello che sapevi…”

“Droga, sì.” Lestrade ci ripensò. Era una vita che non ci pensava. Era da molto tempo che non vedeva in Sherlock Holmes il ragazzino disperato di quando l’aveva incontrato la prima volta. “Ma non come gli altri drogati. Era un totale disastro, completamente fatto, finché non ha sentito due agenti che discutevano di un caso di omicidio che avevamo appena aperto, e improvvisamente era lì che esigeva di parlarmi blaterando teorie. Non capivo un’acca di cosa stesse dicendo, ho solo pensato che fosse il trip da acido più strano che avessi mai visto, e poi abbiamo scoperto che aveva ragione. Quando ho capito che aveva ragione, sono dovuto andarlo a cercare. Era stato rilasciato e mandato in qualche centro di recupero stravagante.”

“Mycroft,” indovinò John.

“Per forza. Comunque, era pulito ed era brillante e disse qualcosa tipo ‘Certo che avevo ragione, Ispettore, lei è un idiota’.”

“Ma certo che l’ha detto.”

“E anche se era la persona più irritante che avessi mai incontrato, pensai che potevo essere altrettanto irritante di rimando e che avrei stretto un patto.”

“Se fosse rimasto pulito, gli avresti chiesto aiuto una volta ogni tanto.”

“Già. E poi ‘una volta ogni tanto’ è diventata…” Non aveva pensato neanche a questo. Mai prima di allora effettivamente. Quand’era stato che _una volta ogni tanto_ era diventato semplicemente fare un salto da lui tanto per chiacchierare a volte? “All’inizio pensavo che stavo aiutando quel ragazzino.” E l’aveva fatto. E poi… “Ma credo di aver cominciato a fargli visita solo perché mi… annoiavo. E lui non era mai noioso. Era… Era…” Infuriante. Irritante da impazzire. Brillante. Tutto fuorché noioso.

“Lo so,” disse delicatamente John. “Lo era.”

Lestrade ripensò a tutto, si lasciò davvero pensare a tutto quello che era successo dal momento in cui aveva conosciuto Sherlock Holmes. Pensò alle notti nell’appartamento di Sherlock, prima che avesse incontrato John, a essere soggetto a tirate di abuso verbale, ma aspettando col fiato sospeso il momento in cui Sherlock avrebbe avuto l’illuminazione e sarebbero partiti di corsa. Disse lentamente, lasciandosi ammettere il fatto, facendolo proprio: “Non sarò mai esasperato in futuro come lui mi rendeva. Ma probabilmente non troverò mai ciò che faccio esilarante come lui me lo rendeva.” Sentì la voce di Sally, tanto tempo fa, quando aveva appena iniziato a coinvolgere Sherlock per l’aiuto, che lo avvertiva che Sherlock ci prendeva troppo gusto, che c’era qualcosa di indecente nel suo diletto per i crimini. Lestrade non le aveva dato ascolto, ma forse non l’aveva fatto perché era più simile a Sherlock da quel punto di vista di quanto non volesse far sapere a Sally. Non ci aveva mai veramente pensato, ma forse era proprio per quello che era finito con l’essere quasi-amico di un uomo impossibile: perché da qualche parte, sotto il livello artificiale dov’era socievole, e educato e cortese e civilizzato, a un livello più primordiale dove contava davvero, aveva riconosciuto uno spirito affine. Che altro motivo poteva esserci per aver insistito a rimanere vicino ad un essere umano così spinoso?

John parlò, interrompendo le sue elucubrazioni, e Lestrade ebbe un sussulto, si era dimenticato ci fosse qualcun altro nella stanza. “Era il lato positivo di essere suo amico. Era, la maggior parte del tempo, un insopportabile bastardo. Ma c’era un po’ di gloria riflessa ad accompagnarlo. Aveva… una presenza così grande che ti faceva sentire come se la tua vita non fosse più piccola.”

John sembrava altrettanto perso nel suo mondo quanto Lestrade lo era stato un momento prima. “Già,” concordò Lestrade, poi: “Senti, stai bene?”

“Sto bene.” John, con occhi meno sfocati ora, incrociò lo sguardo di Lestrade e sorrise. “Voglio dire, starò bene. Promesso. E tu?”

Lestrade sorrise di rimando. “Bisogna che usciamo a farci un paio di birre, tu e io.”

“Dovremmo, sì.”

“Possiamo scambiarci le nostre storie più irritanti su di lui. Ti farà sentire meglio.”

“Dici?”

“No?”

“Forse no. O almeno non ancora. Sai, a volte suonava il suo dannato violino nel bel mezzo della notte. Non lo sopportavo. Gli ho urlato per quello almeno un milione di volte. Non si è mai curato di me, ha sempre continuato a suonare alle due di notte. Ora sto nel letto e vorrei che qualcuno si mettesse a suonare il violino alle due di notte.”

Il violino. Lestrade sorrise un po’, perché sapeva che doveva, ma aveva la testa altrove. “Hai preso tu il violino?”

“Il violino di Sherlock? No, non ho preso nulla dall’appartamento.”

“Sono entrato oggi, il violino non c’è.”

“No, l’ha preso Mycroft.”

“Il violino?” disse Lestrade, sorpreso.

John annuì.

“Che altro ha preso?”

“Niente. Ha detto che non voleva nient’altro. Ha preso solo il violino. Perché? Tu non suoni vero?”

“No, no, è solo che… sapevo che aveva un certo valore e quando non l’ho visto nell’appartamento mi sono preoccupato. Sai.”

“Ah. Non ce n’è bisogno. È in buone mani.”

“Mycroft suona il violino?”

John ci pensò. “Non che io sappia. Non credo. Sherlock una volta ha detto Mycroft non era in grado di produrre cose meravigliose come la musica, o qualcosa del genere. Suonava meglio detto da Sherlock.”

“E allora perché Mycroft avrà voluto il violino, se non lo suona?”

John iniziava ad apparire irritato, un’espressione che Lestrade riconobbe. Stava Interrogando. Sua moglie – precedente? Ex? Una volta e forse in futuro? – lo accusava sempre di questo, con la stessa espressione. “Non lo so, per avere un ricordo di suo fratello, è così strano?”

Lestrade decise di lasciar perdere. “No. Affatto.” Voleva continuare. _In più hai menzionato Mycroft prima. Mycroft e me, accomunati dalle cose che non volevamo fare. E Mycroft pensa che tu lo incolpi di tutto quello che è successo_ … Ma sentì di aver raggiunto la fine della pazienza di John al riguardo. Forse la sua pazienza per l’intera conversazione. Lestrade si alzò. “Comunque, dovremmo trovarci per qualche pinta. E parlare di calcio. E dico sul serio.” Era preoccupato che sembrasse una cosa detta per forza, qualcosa da dire ma poi non fare. Ma era mezzo preoccupato per John, dopo tutto quello che era successo, e mezzo preoccupato per se stesso. Gli aveva sinceramente fatto piacere essere amico di John quando Sherlock era vivo, non vedeva perché quell’amicizia non potesse sopravvivere alla morte di Sherlock.

“Dovremmo farlo davvero,” concordò con fervore John, accompagnandolo alla porta. “E potresti, insomma, chiamarmi.”

Lestrade lo guardò, senza comprendere. John stava giocherellando col polsino della sua camicia, senza guardarlo. Di cosa stava parlando? Di uscire insieme? Non era quello che aveva appena detto Lestrade? “Sì, certo.”

“Non per andare al pub, voglio dire se, insomma, se ti servisse una mano.” John alzò lo sguardo. “Con un caso, tipo. O qualcosa del genere.” Disse tutto d’un fiato.

_Oh_. Lestrade decise di essere molto lontano dal suo solito se ci aveva messo così tanto ad arrivarci. E in verità, avrebbe dovuto proporlo prima. Certo, era appena stato rimproverato per aver coinvolto dei civili in affari ufficiali della polizia, ma al diavolo. Gli piaceva lavorare con John, sarebbe stato bello avere la prospettiva di chiamarlo per casi particolarmente interessanti, ragionarci, cercare di pensare come avrebbe pensato Sherlock se fosse stato lì. “Sì. Lo farò. Decisamente.”

“Bene.” John sorrise, e Lestrade pensò che sembrasse stare molto meglio, e decise di chiamarlo per il prossimo caso anche solo vagamente interessante che gli fosse capitato, qualunque cosa che non fosse immediatamente risolvibile. “Grazie per essere passato. È stato bello vederti.” John aprì la porta.

Lestrade varcò la soglia, poi si voltò di scatto, perché le parole erano improvvisamente una pressione dentro di sé che sentiva di dover far uscire, perché altrimenti non avrebbe dormito. “John—”

John capì che stava arrivando qualcosa. “Greg, non devi—”

“No, devo dirtelo, lasciamelo fare.” Cercò di radunare i fili dei suoi pensieri, assicurandosi che quando avesse parlato, avrebbe parlato fermamente. “Mi dispiace. Forse non è stata colpa mia, ed è vero che non avevo idea della portata di quanto sembra che stesse succedendo, ma era mio amico, e avrei dovuto avere più fiducia in lui. In effetti, _avevo_ fiducia, ma ho lasciato che tutti gli altri mi parlassero sopra, li ho lasciati _fare_ , e non avrei mai dovuto farlo. Avrei dovuto dirgli che se avevano dei sospetti, potevano venirlo ad arrestare senza di me.”

“Hai fatto quello che do—”

“No, non l’ho fatto.” Ed era la verità. “Avrei dovuto dirgli di no. Era mio amico, e meritava di meglio. Era nei guai e non ha potuto contare su di me, e mi dispiace. Non posso chiedere scusa a lui, quindi sto chiedendo scusa a te al suo posto.”

John lo guardò per un secondo. Era tornato a essere indecifrabile, gli occhi in guardia e impassibili. Alla fine disse: “Gli piacevi, sai. Tutte le volte che doveva lavorare con altri ispettori, diceva che in confronto tu eri brillante. E quello era un gran complimento da parte di Sherlock Holmes. Gli piacevi.”

“Lo so,” ammise con voce roca Lestrade, perché lo aveva sempre saputo, nonostante tutti gli insulti e i commenti maligni. “E questo rende quello che ho fatto ancora peggio.”

***

Lestrade lasciò l’appartamento di John sentendosi marginalmente meglio, e pensò che forse gli avesse fatto bene togliersi quel pensiero. Tornò a lavoro, ma non c’era nulla di interessante e non riusciva a concentrarsi. Sally si stava rendendo il più irritante possibile e gli veniva voglia di chiederle se pensasse che il modo migliore di rappacificarsi dopo la loro lite Sherlockiana fosse di comportarsi in modo egualmente irritante di Sherlock. Siccome non pensava fosse saggio chiederlelo, si accontentò di sbatterle la porta dell’ufficio in faccia. Lei non la prese tanto bene, ma lui si sentiva giustificato della consapevolezza che fosse meglio dell’alternativa. Le cose che voleva urlare a Sally era meglio che non venissero urlate in presenza dell’intero ufficio. Anche se forse sarebbe stato bene togliersi anche _quel_ pensiero.

In ogni caso, Lestrade si trovò a stare in piedi nel suo ufficio a guardare i documenti relativi ai casi su cui avrebbe dovuto lavorare in quel momento, e a pensare al violino di Sherlock Holmes.

Al diavolo ‘sta roba, decise, e tronò a casa. Forse aveva solo bisogno di dormire; ultimamente non aveva dormito bene.

A casa fu peggio, perché da quando si era trasferito, casa era un appartamento deprimente al pari di quello di John. Forse lui e John avrebbero dovuto diventare coinquilini. L’idea quasi lo fece ridere istericamente, da solo nel suo appartamento, e siccome era possibile che stesse impazzendo, decise in quel momento che ciò che avrebbe fatto era andare a trovare Mycroft Holmes per chiedergli del dannato violino.

Con l’umore che volgeva al peggio, principalmente a causa della frustrazione dovuta al fatto che non riusciva a dormire quando non voleva altro e tutto perché Mycroft aveva preso il violino di suo fratello e _chissene importa_ di quello, solo _ispettori che avevano perso la testa_ , guidò fino al club dove Mycroft l’aveva portato a bere uno scotch. Le probabilità che fosse aperto a quest’ora erano poche ma, che diamine, non aveva niente di meglio da fare.

Parcheggiò illegalmente la macchina della polizia, perché era uno dei vantaggi che venivano col lavoro, corse su per i gradini dell’imponente edificio, e fu sorpreso di trovare che la porta si apriva con facilità quando girò la maniglia. All’interno, le luci erano abbassate e i fuochi erano quasi spenti, ma c’erano ancora un paio di uomini seduti silenziosamente. Non alzarono neanche lo sguardo quando entrò. Era il posto meno curioso in cui fosse mai stato. Il che lo rendeva anche il posto più curioso dove fosse mai stato.

Camminò fino alla Stanza della Conversazione a cui l’aveva portato Mycroft la volta precedente e si chiese come avrebbe fatto a chiamare Mycroft se non poteva parlare con nessuno lì dentro. Fu salvato dall’ingresso di un uomo ben vestito, che, dopo una breve occhiata di disapprovazione ai jeans che stava indossando, chiese cortesemente: “Posso aiutarla?”

“Sì, il signor Holmes è qui?”

“Chi gli devo dire che lo cerca?”

“Gli dica che è l’ispettore Lestrade.”

L’uomo inclinò leggermente il capo e lasciò la stanza. Lestrade suppose che questo confermasse che Mycroft si trovava lì, così accese le luci e si servì dello scotch. Non si curò neanche di alzare lo sguardo da dove stava versandosi il drink quando sentì Mycroft entrare.

“Ispettore,” disse. “Che sorpresa.”

Lestrade gli gettò un’occhiata. Era vestito impeccabilmente come al suo solito, e uno non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire che era, in fondo, il bel mezzo della notte. Lestrade gli porse uno scotch, che l’altro accettò con leggero interesse, e poi disse: “Ci vivi qui?”

Mycroft sembrò sorpreso. “Cosa te lo fa pensare?”

“È il bel mezzo della notte.”

“È il bel mezzo della notte e tu sei qui. Ci vivi _tu_ qui?”

“Molto divertente, ha ha,” disse Lestrade, perché non era proprio dell’umore. Si sedette e disse a Mycroft: “Accomodati.”

“Molto cortese da parte tua,” commentò Mycroft asciutto, e si sedette. “Come sei arrivato qui?”

“Ho guidato.”

“Ma come sapevi dov’era?”

Lestrade lo guardò incredulo. “Mi ci hai portato. Ho prestato attenzione. Non sono mica un _completo_ idiota.”

Mycroft sembrò concedere quella possibilità con un’impercettibile alzata di spalle, e sorseggiò il suo scotch. “Hai lasciato tua moglie,” disse.

“Come fai a saperlo? Mi stai facendo pedinare?”

Mycroft sembrò irritato. “Non ti sto facendo pedinare. Come se non avessi meglio da fare che farti pedinare. E come se tu, _Ispettore_ , non dovresti essere in grado di sapere se sei seguito.”

“Non sono sicuro che lo saprei se fosse uno di voialtri.”

“Non siamo bravi quanto vorrei.”

“Ma chi siete esattamente ‘voialtri’?”

Mycroft sorrise senza calore e disse: “Ma siamo meglio di così. C’è un motivo per cui sei qui, Ispettore?”

“Sono andato a trovare John.”

“Ah. Come ha detto l’altra volta, ‘Questo spiega lo scotch allora’.”

“Stai conservando tutto quello che c’è nell’appartamento di Sherlock. Esattamente com’è.”

“John potrebbe volerlo un giorno.”

“Esattamente com’è. Potresti farlo inscatolare, metterlo in un magazzino, sarebbe comunque lì, se John lo volesse.”

“Sarebbe lavoro in più, Ispettore.”

“Sarebbe più economico per te però.”

“Col rischio di sembrare volgare, lascia che ti chieda: credi che il costo sia qualcosa di cui mi preoccupo particolarmente?”

Lestrade rispecchiò il sorriso freddo di Mycroft. “Suoni qualche strumento musicale?”

Mycroft sembrò non aspettarsi la domanda. Si fermò, guardando Lestrade con occhio calcolatore, cautamente, chiaramente cercando di scovare lo scopo dietro la domanda. “Perché?”

“Solo per curiosità. Sherlock era uno splendido violinista.”

“Sì, lo era.” Mycroft parlò attentamente, lo sguardo tagliente fisso su Lestrade. “Ma no, io non suono nulla. La musica era il suo talento, non il mio.”

“I tuoi genitori non ti hanno fatto imparare nulla?”

“No. Che conversazione incantevole questa. E tu? Hai imparato a suonare qualche strumento?”

“No, io giocavo a scacchi,” disse Lestrade e sorrise dolcemente sotto lo sguardo sospettoso di Mycroft. “Vedi, il motivo per cui chiedo tutto ciò.”

“Non vedo l’ora di sentirlo,” disse pigramente Mycroft.

“Hai preso il violino di Sherlock.”

“L’ho preso, sì.”

“Perché?”

“Perché non avrei dovuto? L’ho comprato io per lui, quindi suppongo che fosse tecnicamente mio in ogni caso.”

Lestrade non se l’era aspettata questa. “Gliel’hai comprato tu?”

“Certo. Era ancora solo un bambino quando il suo talento musicale è diventato evidente. Il suo insegnante mi disse che sarebbe stato il caso di prendergli uno strumento degno di quel talento.”

“E così gli hai preso uno Stradivario?”

Mycroft alzò le spalle.

“Perché era il meglio,” ragionò Lestrade, “e lui era il tuo fratellino, quindi gli hai comprato il meglio. Ma perché gliel’hai comprato tu? Lui era solo un bambino, ma tu non sei tanto più grande di lui. I vostri genitori non avrebbero – oh. I vostri genitori erano morti. Vero?”

“Se vuoi interrogarmi, Ispettore, sentiti libero di tornare con un mandato,” disse Mycroft con distacco.

“Quindi hai preso il violino. Per sentimentalismo? Che bello. È dolce. Toccante.”

“Ispettore,” disse Mycroft, la voce modulata come un avvertimento.

Lestrade sentì l’avvertimento. Era la prima volta in tutta la conversazione che aveva davvero oltrepassato il segno. Mycroft non aveva trovato la conversazione piacevole, ma non vi aveva inserito una minaccia fino a quel momento. Derisione verso il motivo per cui aveva preso il violino. Perché? Perché l’aveva davvero preso spinto dai sentimenti ed era in imbarazzo? O perché non voleva che Lestrade si avvicinasse di più al motivo per cui aveva preso il violino. Lestrade cambiò completamente argomento. “Com’è la storia con la tua famiglia e i nomi di battesimo?”

Mycroft lo osservò con sospetto. “Sono vecchi nomi di famiglia.”

“No, non voglio dire i vostri nomi, voglio dire quelli degli altri. Ero, a conti fatti, uno dei pochi amici di tuo fratello, e non c’è stata neanche una volta che mi abbia chiamato qualcosa di diverso da ‘Ispettore’. Neanche lo _conosceva_ il mio nome.”

“È Gregory,” disse Mycroft.

Lestrade alzò sarcasticamente il bicchiere in un brindisi. “Molto bravo.”

“E mio fratello non aveva davvero ‘amici’—”

“Sai, lo dici spesso. Di continuo in realtà. A molta gente. Chiunque ascolti. Me lo hai detto la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. ‘Mio fratello non ha amici, Ispettore, quindi sono costretto a pagare le persone affinché gli parlino.’ Così hai detto. Sai cosa penso?”

“Non mi interessa particolarmente cosa pensi,” disse Mycroft.

“Sei così determinato a credere che Sherlock non avesse amici perché _tu_ non hai amici, e non potevi sopportare l’idea che lui ti battesse in quel campo.”

“Sono confuso,” disse Mycroft con tono glaciale. “Sei un poliziotto o uno psicologo?”

Lestrade si alzò, posò lo scotch che non aveva veramente toccato, e sorrise a Mycroft. “Ti sorprenderebbe. La maggior parte delle volte sono quasi la stessa cosa. Buonanotte, Mycroft.”

“Ti auguro una piacevole serata, Ispettore,” sentì Mycroft dire di rimando, mentre usciva dalla stanza.


End file.
